


When You're Mine

by creepymura



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepymura/pseuds/creepymura
Summary: Drabble commission from tumblr





	When You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> second person, from murdoc's pov

There was something so innately satisfying about having him bound and gagged in front of you. 

Spread out on the bed, his perfectly lithe body arched and trembling, the barely audible whimpers that slipped out of him when he caught your eye, not knowing what you were planning. Even if bondage wasn’t your particular kink of choice, you couldn’t deny how lovely he looked trussed up like this.

Oh yes. Absolutely delicious.

Especially when you knew how much he loved it too. Feeling vulnerable, feeling scared, like he was waiting for torture, for pain. 

He was a bit sick like that.

But so were you. That’s why you worked so well together.

Your naked bodies pressed together as you lay beside him, cradling his shaking body. Leaving teasing touches on every sensitive spot he had, amused beyond belief by his unfiltered reactions.

You loved indulging him with little things like this. Things that made him squirm with delight at the mere mention of, things he didn't tell other people about, but he always told you, because he trusted you that much.

Almost as much as you loved indulging yourself. 

And you loved that more than anything.

You bite and nip up his throat as you touch him, grazing pointed teeth against his delicate, paper thin skin, and he flinches without even the slightest amount of pressure from you. So hyper aware of everything. 

Bitten and bruised lips (your handiwork, naturally) quivering against the ball gag between his teeth, fingers clenching against ropes, twisting and whimpering underneath you, waiting for a pain that's all too drawn out to be pleasurable.

Something you'll never give him anyway.

You lick up his throat and press an open mouthed kiss against his jaw, fingers trailing down the front of his body. Stroking every curve, every crevice, every tuft of blue body hair. Smirking at the way he sucked in his gut when you touched his stomach, self conscious even though you loved it.

"All mine." You say softly, mostly to yourself, but he groans in agreement, parted lips drooling down his chin, hips slightly bucking as you stroke up his thighs, along his scars. Ignoring his dick, already aching and smearing pre-cum against his belly. 

"Every single part of you. It's all mine, isn't it?" You ask, knowing that he can't respond, but loving to hear it when he tries. 

Too cute for words.

You chuckle against his neck, kissing his neck again and leaving a particularly harsh looking love bite on his skin, pinpricks of blood oozing on the surface, as you sit up beside him, and quickly straddle his hips, both of your crotches dangerously close and responding to each other perfectly. 

You know how wet you are, know how much drawing all of this out hurts you as much as it hurts him. Like a churning feeling deep in your gut, painful but deliciously addictive all at once.

But you can’t wait any longer. Not when he looks like this, sounds like this.

Grazing your bare cunt against the length of his dick, stimulating your hard clit as you do, you moan his name and drag your nails down the front of his chest, marking him and making his body arch against your touch. 

Whining against the rubber between his teeth, eyes squeezed shut. Face flush red.

Utterly beautiful.

"You’re all mine. Isn't that right, Stuart?" You coo softly, trying to ignore just how warm your face suddenly felt and still rubbing your cunt against his dick. Waiting for him to have enough and take it for himself. "I own every part of you. That pretty little voice." Stroking a fingertip down his throat. "Your heart, lungs, perky little tits." Further down his chest, acknowledging how warm his skin was. "All the way down here." Gripping his dick hard, tight, enough that his eyes snap open and his hips jut in surprise.

"Every limb, every organ, every thought in that empty head of yours." You kneel up as you speak, aligning yourself perfectly with him, rubbing the head of his dick against your dripping cunt. Flashing him an almost evil smirk as you press your pierced clitoris against his slit. "All belong to me, don't they, pet?"

He nods his head desperately, eyes big and eager, doesn't even look ashamed about it, and you reward him by pressing yourself down against him, letting him fill you completely, enveloping him in the tight heat he craved so much.

You love how stupid he looks in that moment.

Though you probably didn’t look any better yourself, you had wound yourself up so much that just feeling him finally inside you was enough to make you overwhelmed.

But sweet fucking Satan, he felt so good.

Like he was made just for the purpose of filling your cunt up so perfectly that you couldn’t walk the next day. Made to be your pet, your mindless fuck doll.

Hitting all your sweet spots, a stretch that was painful enough to be noticeable, but pleasurable enough that you never, ever wanted it to stop.

You were addicted to that feeling.

You dig your nails into his hips as you start to bounce his dick, biting down hard on your lip, sweat lashing off your forehead already. Making your dark hair stick against your skin.

He looks up at you, his eyes half lidded, already exhausted before you even started with him. When you grin down at him, sharp teeth bared, he actually whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut, jutting his hips hard and pushing even deeper inside you.

You always seemed to have that effect on him. 

But when he presses deeper, stimulating that oh-so-sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside you, you can’t help but whine desperately for more yourself, riding him so hard it felt like your life depended on it.

Feeling him pound those spots again and again, you can’t help but think what it would be like if he wasn’t tied down, if you let him do whatever it was he wanted to you. Maybe with you tied down instead, using every one of your holes in whatever way he chose.

You hate to admit just how hot the idea is, though when you clench tighter against him, his desperately loud moans are enough to ground you back into the present, and relish in how perfect your pet looked when he was underneath you.

And only underneath you.

That’s when he was his most perfect.

When he was yours. 

**Author's Note:**

> now i can write all the outlast fanfiction i want nyhehehehe
> 
> if u like the shit i do, consider commissioning me or supporting me on ko-fi for a drabble of your own
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com  
> ray x


End file.
